The Dedicated with the dreamer
by Mefi
Summary: Rachel has read the Lord of the Rings trilogy at least fourty eight times. What happens when she gets trapped in Middle Earth with a Lego-lusting Mary Sue?


In this story, I pretty much own Rachel and Cammy (though I may have second thoughts about _wanting_ to own Cammy)

"No, you idiot! They leave at dusk! DUSK!" Rachel resisted the urge to smack the computer.

"Rachel, is something the matter?" The librarian, Miss Robbins, came over to the girl who was now pounding her head on the keyboard. During lunch, Miss Robbins had given Rachel permission to come in and use the internet in the library. However, Rachel made a bad choice and decided to read some badly written Lord of the Rings fan-fiction.

"Yes! Look, do you see what this Mary-Sue has done?"

"Let me guess." The librarian said dryly. "The fellowship is leaving at dawn."

"Exactly! You think she could bother to read the books before writing?" Rachel had read the Trilogy at least three times a year since she was eleven, The Hobbit exactly forty seven times, and she was working on translating the entire Simarillion into Sindarian, and writing it in Tengwar. Needless to say, she was very concerned about Lord of the Rings canon.

"Well, it is a common mistake, I must admit." Miss Robbins said quietly. Some days, she almost regretted letting Rachel come in. The eighteen year old could really be rather sensitive about Lord of the Rings

"Oh, you think the whole dusk thing is bad? Listen to the summary of the story!" Her eye began to twitch "Legosmella has been betrod to Legolas since birth bit they hve nvr meet until Legosmella is thrown from hr real earth highschool into Center erth. Not a Maryn sue! First fic, be nice, R/nR." Rachel snorted derisively. Not only was this author pitifully incompetent in matters of Tolkien, she also used abominable spelling

"I suppose she may have the plot a bit wrong, but it may be a good story." Miss Robbins tried to defend the poor ignorant author.

"No WAY! Look, she makes 'Aregon' say 'Huh?' every other sentence, and 'Gandlaf'' calls her 'Your Majesty'! What is she queen of, misused letters? And its MARY sue! Not Maryn! MARY!"

Luckily, the bell rang before Rachel had a chance to write a nasty flame. Fuming, she shut down the website, and stormed to her English class. Cammy, queen of the cheerleading squad, was already surrounded by her usual friends as Rachel threw her books down into her seat

"Oooh, Rachel, like, what's that?" Cammy pointed to a notebook that had fallen on the ground. Before Rachel could reach for it, the girl had picked the notebook on the ground and flipped it to the first page. "Hey! I didn't know you wrote Greek!"

"Its Sindarian." Rachel snapped trying to pull her Simarillion translation back. Cammy held it just out of her reach.

"Sindar-what?" Cammy put on a perplexed face. Rachel restrained herself from rolling her eyes.

"Sindarin! Y'know, Elvish?" This seemed to penetrate the blonde's brain, and Cammy's face lit up.

"Oh, you mean like Leggy?"

"Beg pardon?" Rachel made a choking noise.

"Leggy! From that Lord of the Things, or whatever! Oh, he is sooo dreamy!" Her friends giggled along with her. Rachel could feel her anger reaching the boiling point, and she angrily grabbed her notebook back

"Its Lord of the Rings! His name is Legolas! LEGOLAS! How dare you call him Leggy!" She spat. Cammy, unaware of the cardinal sins she had already commited, prattled on.

"Oh, he is the like, the hottest fairy in creation!" Cammy's smile was very close to the drooling point. Rachel was not sure exactly what she yelled at that point, but it was vicious and loud enough have the teacher banish her to the hallway, with a promise of lunch detention Monday. It was the last class on a Friday, and the senior was not looking forward to spending an hour and a half sitting in the hall.

"I don't have to stay for this." Rachel muttered, packing everything into her binder. She headed for her locker, muttering dire threats about things she wanted to do to Lego-lusters. Still keeping up a steady mutter, she threw open her locker and yanked out her backpack. Her binder, notebook, and pencils were unceremoniously thrown in, but she very carefully placed her Tolkien books one by one into the back pocked, careful not to crease the already well worn covers.  
Heading for the outside door, she was suddenly hit by an attack of nausea. A bathroom was just to her left, and Rachel darted in. She flung open a stall, ready to worship the throne when, quicker than it appeared, the nausea vanished. _That was really weird _Rachel thought, reaching for the door.

It was locked. Rachel had never shut the stall door, much less lock it. The senior fiddled with the lock, but was surprised to find it wouldn't slide open, no matter how hard she pulled.

"Great." She muttered. Just another thing to add to a bad day. She was ready to crawl under the space between the stall and the floor when a loud sniff sounded from the stall next to her. Rachel froze. The teen was very unwilling to get on the floor with someone else watching. She would wait until the other girl was gone. A small wad of toilet paper rolled into her stall, and another sniff sounded. Her neighbor was crying!

"Um, are you ok?" Rachel whispered.

"Like, who's there?!"It was Cammy! Rachel went immediately silent, hoping that Cammy didn't recognize her voice. "Hellooo?" Another loud sniff, than a sob. "Well, I suppose its better you ignore me. Everyone else does."

"Ignore you?"" Rachelburst out, incredulous "You're the most popular girl in school!"

"Rachel?!? What, come to yell at me some more?" Cammy sniffed again as another tear saturated clump of toilet paper fell to the ground. "Y'know, you are like so mean! You're just jealous because I like, love Lord of the Elves more than you do." Rachel ground her teeth together, and tried to answer as calmly as her obsession would permit.

"Lord of the _Rings_. And you _don't _love it, you just love Legolas!"

"What? I do to! I've watched the movies at least twenty seven times each!!""

"Oh? Straight through, or just the scenes with Orlando Bloom?""

"I don't have to take this from a nerd like you!" Cammy gave another sniff. A rattling noise told Rachel that the Lego-luster was trying to open her door. "Hey, its like, stuck!"

"Yours too?" Rachel was perplexed. This really was weird! At that precise moment, the lights decided to go out. Cammy gave an ear-piercing shriek, making Rachel cover both ears. When she dared to move her hands away, she was surprised to hear running water. Was someone by the sink? But no, this wasn''t the steady trickle of a sink. It sounded like the pounding of a waterfall! Pushing at her stall door, she was relieved to find it opened easily. However, what lay on the other side made her mouth drop open in awe.  
"Like, what is with this place?" Rachel turned from the incredible scene before her to see Cammy stumble out of a bathroom stall that looked very out of place in this forest.

Yes, they were in a forest, a wood filled with birdsong and sunlight. Like a scene from an Alan Rickman painting, the colors were perfect and harmounious with everything. The sun filtered down through autumn colored trees, making the whole place glow like heaven. Beyond the trees, Rachel could see a sight she had dreamed of hundreds of times.

"_Imladris_" She whispere.

"Whoa, is this like a hallmark-nation or whatever?""

"I think you mean a hallucination."" Rachel could not seem to raise her voice above a whisper. Tears were in her eyes. She was in Middle Earth! Imladris, the Scriptorium, Elves, they were sitting maybe not even a mile away. Rachel walked to the edge of a cliff, and stared down at the Bruinen roaring on one side of the Last Homely House and the Mitheithel on the other. The ford where Lord Elrond had sent the thundering white horses to protect Frodo facing the Wraiths alone on Glorfindel's horse was just beyond, if she looked closely enough……. A shriek of joy from Cammy made her spin around.

"Like, LOOK at me!" Rachel had to shield her eyes. Cammy was an elf with silver hair that seemed to shift back and forth from green and blue. Her eyes almost seemed purple, yet somehow they were clearly emerald. Her clothes shimmered like the moon, and her highly polished red leather boots reflected everything around her. Cammy didn't seem to realize those colors were blasted ugly together.

"You're a Mary-Sue!" Rachel's whisper was horrified.

"NO, I'm Legosmella, from the story I wrote!"

"YOU wrote that awful waste of word processor?" Her eye widened in shock.

"Ha! You're just jealous because I''m a better-looking elf than you are!""  
"What?" Rachel''s hands clapped back over her ears. Sure enough, she could feel graceful points. Looking down, she realized her comfortable jeans had been exchanged for a deep red robe, redder than the blood of…… _Wait……that's a stupid adjective……I'm a Mary Sue as well?!?!  
_

"I don't want to be a Sue! I want to be me!" She cried out in panic. A breeze ruffled through the trees, sounding very much like an exasperated sigh. When Rachel looked down again, she was once again in her hoodie, jeans, and white sneakers covered in Tengwar scribbles. She gave a sigh of relief, only slightly dissapointed to not be an elf anymore. Grabbing her backpack from where it lay by a toilet, she was surprised when the bathroom stalls shimmered like they were underwater, than dissapeared.

"You're sure dumb." Cammy snorted and rolled her eyes, not seeming to notice the peach colored bathroom stalls were gone. "Now Legolas wont even take a second glance at you!"

"I don't want him to look at me!" Rachel protested.

"Well, I do." Without any more ado, Cammy flounced down the path towards Rivendell. Rachel stared at her retreating back. The Mary Sue was lugging a bow, a quiver filled with purple arrows, two knives just like Legolas's, a copy of what looked like a pink Anduril, and golden num-chucks. From the way the weapons were glowing, they were most likely enchanted

Rachel began to run after the crazy elf, lugging her backpack along. If the Fellowship had not yet left Rivendell, Cammy was going to cause havoc.


End file.
